New found love
by Brogalini Tangerini
Summary: Edward left only to return when Bella's life looks up and found the happiness she needed. Will Edward take that away from her or will he graciously step aside?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

B Pov

"Scott honey, can you get the door? Everything is a lot harder than it was seven months ago" I asked him pulling Alice Carlie Summers from her play pen and setting her down on the floor. I only asked to get the door because I already knew who was at the door.

"C'mon, baby lets get you breakfast" I said

"Momma I love you" she said

"I love you too baby" I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Scott can you get Alice's food from the cupboard I can't reach anymore" I said

"Momma?" Alice asked

"Yes Alice?" I asked

"Will I get a brother or a sister?" she asked

"Why do you ask?" I said

"Well Jakey and I made a deal. If he gets a sister he will ask his mommy and daddy to call her Alice Sasha Black and if I get a brother I would ask you and daddy if you can call him Jacob Sam Summers" she said. I looked up at Scott, he was grinning.

"Sounds good to me, how do you feel about it hun?" he asked me. Alice sat in her chair. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I love it" I said and kissed him.

"Hey. There are children present" Alice shrieked covering her eyes.

"Sorry baby, its just mommy's happy". Someone coughed. Then I was aware there was more than one visitor. There were seven. Alice saw me look at her.

"Bella, when were you going to tell me you named your baby after me?" the pixie squealed.

"Scott I know I'm not going to lose it" I said to him. I turned to Alice. "Her full name is Penelope Alice Carlie Halliwell-Summers. We named her Alice after Scott's great great great great aunt Mary Alice Brandon and then Carlie after Charlie and Carlisle. After all he helped us so much" I saw Alice flinch when I said her name.

"Bella honey, I have to go I will meet you at the hospital later. Will you be okay?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Alice to Jakes and then I will talk to Esme" I kissed him.

"Momma that's gross" Alice said. I heard Emmett chuckle, the baby kicked me.

"Ouch, I think you woke the baby Emmett" I said rubbing the spot where the baby kicked.

Scott bent down so he was level with Alice.

"Alice, promise me you will be good today? No more shouting at Jakey. Oh and don't let momma do too much, we all know how she is" Scott said to Alice.

"I promise. Okay so momma I was going to forgive Jakey" she said innocently.

"Scott, go we will be fine. Plus Esme and Carlisle are the best. Even though I haven't seen Esme for years she is still the mom I don't have" I said pushing him towards the door.

"Okay I'll take your word for it" he whispered against my lips. We kissed again and then he left. I shut the door behind him; slowly I walked back to the kitchen. "Esme will you come and help me dress Alice? I have a lot to tell you" I asked her.

"Sure Bella, can I ask you something first?" she asked me.

"Go ahead" I said picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite out of it.

"What did you mean when you said I am the mother you don't have?" she asked

"Carlisle you didn't tell them?" I asked shocked

"Bella, it isn't my story to tell" he said smiling weakly.

"Well Esme, my mom died the day after Alice was born. Renee, Phil and Vanessa all died that day. I never got too say goodbye to them, then Charlie decided it was time to tell me I was actually adopted and that as far as he knew my real mom, dad and brothers still lived in San Francisco. When we met them they asked if Scott and I would go live in the manor so they could get too know us better, but we said we would love too but we couldn't because we already live here and at the mansion so it would be too difficult." I whispered wiping away the tears that fell.

"Oh Bella" Esme said enveloping me in a hug.

"Emmett, Jasper, there are video games in the lounge that you can play with; Carlisle there is a book in the library that I got for you. As far as I understand it's your favourite and Emmett ruined it. Um Rosalie I assume you still like cars feel free to modify any of the million cars in the garage but leave the one that is covered it is for a friend. Alice I assume you are dying to go through my closet to see if it is up to standards, I followed in your footsteps and the closet is bigger than our bedroom. It is the first room on the left when you get upstairs. Emmett if you can't control your emotions we have quad bikes in the garage. Understood?"

"Yes Bella. Do not break anything!" Emmett said saluting me. I laughed

"Edward the music room is next to the dining room. I must admit I have missed you guys, especially the hyper-active pixie over there" I said pointing to Alice. She squealed and pulled me into a tight hug. The baby kicked me really hard where Alice was. She definitely felt it.

"Crap, ouch, that hurt, naughty baby. I don't think this baby likes vampires" I laughed

"Momma was I like that?" Alice asked rushing over to me.

"No, Alice you rarely ever kicked me, but the first time you did I was hugging daddy and he definitely felt it. I think he squeezed too hard" I laughed at the memory. Esme picked Alice up. Emmett charged at me squashing me in a vice tight hug.

"Can't...Breathe...Emmett"

"Sorry Baby Bells" Emmett said utting me down gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Who knows what the story is called where mike cheats on Bella on their wedding day and then Bella meets Emmett at the supermarket, when Bella is hiding from Mike and Jessica. Then Bella finds that Tanya is her sister and they are witches? Because I cant find it! Thanks if anyone knows it would be a great help.

Brogalini Tangerini x


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Storm, Logan what's up?" I asked

"Not a lot baby Bells, how is the mini you?" I looked down

"Wolverine, I'm bloody huge, there is nothing mini about this baby" I smiled

"Prof X said we have visitors" Bobby said coming into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Thanks Bobby, can you grab me some water please?" I asked

"Sure, here you go" he said sliding it down the counter after cooling it down a few degrees, we walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs to find the Cullens' standing next to Professor X in the foyer of the mansion.

"So which one of you is showing them around?" Professor asked

"We gotta go" I said spinning round grabbing Storms keys in my hand.

"Bella, I was hoping you would show them around, they said they know you" Professor said

"If knowing me means making me completely dependant on them, taking away all of my friends and forcing me to do things that I don't want to do and then leaving me to die in a forest is knowing me then yeah they knew me" I spat out "and Professor, they are not coming with me to the doctors because that is where Storm and Logan are taking me."

"Bobby?"

"Can't professor X, Bella's taking me to visit Hank" Bobby shrugged and walked past the Cullens out of the door.

"C'mon baby B, we better leave before we all blow our lids" Logan said whilst looking at Storms glowing white eyes.

"Storm? Ororo? C'mon girl, snap out of it" I said

"B, I don't think that is going to work" Logan said

"Oh crap" I said looking down

"What's wrong?" Logan asked

"Baby's comin'" I spat out as the contraction hit

"What!" Storm screamed


End file.
